


Stereotypical

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [24]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: (let's make that a tag. let's do it lets do it lets Do It), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sweet, bad innuendos, bad jokes about porn, chronic pain!Anduin, condom use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin seems to be in the mood for some awful jokes about sex. Also, for some actual sex. Wrathion is initially unsure about both, but eventually decides he's changed his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereotypical

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin is a cis man; Wrathion is a trans man.
> 
> No noncon/dubcon. Promise.

"I'm just on my way home. I was going to get some food; would you like anything?"  
"Well, what were you thinking of getting?" Anduin leaned back on the sofa, dangling his legs over the armrest.  
"Probably pizza," came Wrathion's voice over the phone line. "That alright?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Well, what would you like on yours?"  
Anduin thought about that for a moment before an awful thought popped into his mind. He grinned. "Extra sausage."  
"...alright. Don't you usually go for the vegetari--"  
"Wait! No, even better. Extra clam."  
"They don't--" Wrathion suddenly seemed to realise what Anduin was up to. "...it seems like you want the one with extra _cheese_ ," he snarked. "Really, what do you want?"  
"Cheese is fine. But I'm mostly interested in you, actually."  
"Well, can you wait until I get home?"  
"Yes."  
"Then do so. And don't let your pizza go cold, either."

Wrathion arrived home fifteen minutes later - which was amusing to Anduin, because normally it would have taken him at least twenty, even without stopping to fetch food. He answered the door for him rather than waiting for him to let himself in - fully-clothed, but leaning against the doorframe with his head tilted.

"Are you here to fix the plumbing~?"  
"...no, Anduin, I'm here with the pizza. Will you let me inside?"  
"Ahh, yes. The pizza with extra clam."  
"Extra _cheese_. Because you are being insufferably cheesy!"

Anduin stepped aside, resisting the urge to pout. "Insufferably?"  
"Yes, a little. Let's eat and then decide what to do, shall we?"  
"...if you don't want to, Wrathion, we can just watch a movie or something. That's fine."  
"Maybe if you let me eat something and be home for longer than twenty seconds, I'll actually be able to _tell_ if I want to or not."  
"Sorry."  
"...it's alright."

They ate mostly in silence. Anduin put a movie on anyway. After they were done, it was Wrathion who cautiously snuggled up alongside Anduin.

"Hey." Wrathion rest his head on Anduin's shoulder.  
Anduin accepted the gesture, wrapping his arm around Wrathion's shoulders. "...I'm sorry about pushing you earlier."  
"I'm sorry for snapping."

Another silence; less awkward, this time. Wrathion spoke next. "Would you still like to..?"  
"Yeah," Anduin admitted, smiling sheepishly.  
Wrathion poked his cheek. "No need to be shy about it. I _did_ just ask you."  
Anduin's grin grew. "Well, then I won't be. Come here."

He curled his hand in Wrathion's hair and pulled him close for a kiss. It was obvious to Wrathion that Anduin had been wanting this for a while - the desperation at the edge of his gestures showed _that_ much. But he was gentle, polite, sweet. It was one of the things Wrathion loved about Anduin, even if it made him worry sometimes. He never put his own desires before others' needs.

Before long, they found themselves lying back on the sofa, empty pizza boxes pushed off to make room - Anduin on top, with Wrathion's legs wrapped around his waist as they started to tug at each other's clothes. Wrathion couldn't help but give a half-laugh.  
"What's funny?" asked Anduin, not sounding any less breathless.  
"Well, it's stereotypical, isn't it? With you on top. Just like your extra-clam pizza," he grinned, sticking his tongue out.  
"What, would you like to move, then?" Anduin raised an eyebrow.  
"No." Wrathion pulled him close. "Just as long as you make it better than it seems in those awful videos Liam lent us."  
"I don't think it'll be hard to do _that_ ," Anduin said, closing the kiss.  
Wrathion grinned, breaking it again. "Isn't it being hard rather the point?"  
"Shut up!" Anduin laughed.

Wrathion closed the kiss again. He was the first one to squirm out of his trousers, in fact - Anduin took no small measure of joy in moving his hand down to gently stroke up between Wrathion's legs. He was almost teasingly tender, pausing whenever it seemed like Wrathion was getting too much out of it, only to continue once he'd calmed his breathing - delicate, tickling fingertips working him up until he was panting and soaked.

Only then did he pull his own trousers down. Seeing Wrathion's arousal, hearing his breathing against his ear and feeling the way his fingers gripped at his back was more than enough to get him hard; he lay down for a moment, scrambling under the coffee table for the tin of condoms, then slipped one on while laying kisses all about Wrathion's face. Wrathion stroked his hair all the while, playing his fingertips across Anduin's scalp and relishing in the feeling of his soft hair across the palms of his hands.

"Are you ready?" Anduin asked, softly, nudging the tip of his cock up against Wrathion's entrance.  
Wrathion simply nodded, gripping his hands behind Anduin's shoulders.

He gave a loud gasp at first, which softened into a moan as Anduin got past the initial stretch and into the gentle, patient slip forwards. He couldn't put his full length into Wrathion, no; but he could certainly get enough into him to please them both, and with Wrathion as wet as he was, it certainly _was_ pleasing.

They hardly moved once Anduin was inside. Moving was usually bad for both of them; that was one thing that wasn't stereotypical about either of them, at least. Anduin had pain in his joints that got worse if he tried to thrust his hips too much, and Wrathion had a scarring inside himself which would cause pain if it was moved against so harshly. But that wasn't to say they lacked passion; far from it. Wrathion clung onto Anduin's back and whined into the kiss they shared; it was Anduin's turn to lavish affection onto Wrathion's hair, stroking his thumb over a lock of it as he tangled his fingers into the curls.

Wrathion's heat and Anduin's sheer thickness was enough to bring them both off; though Wrathion had to admit that Anduin slipping a hand down to toy with his clit certainly helped him on _his_ way. His grip on Anduin's back tightened, grasping handfuls of his plaid shirt in his hands as he shivered and gasped Anduin's name - then Anduin went still, holding his breath, before breathing out _hard_ and shuddering as he pulled back, the hand that had been touching at Wrathion now used to keep the condom on until he was fully out.

"Was that stereotypical enough for you?" Wrathion asked, as he pulled his trousers back up and lounged back on the sofa, hands behind his head.  
"It wasn't stereotypical at all," Anduin said as he stood to go clean himself up. "But..." he smiled at Wrathion, "I think that's the way I like it, to be honest."


End file.
